


Get It Right

by OhTheatre



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: ANYWAY THIS ISNT SELF INDULGED AT ALLLLL, Roman Angst, the song fits so so well im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 16:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhTheatre/pseuds/OhTheatre
Summary: Roman feels discouraged





	Get It Right

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Anyway I was in the mood for angst/personal experience. And ofc the fact that this song fits so well with Roman. 
> 
> TW: Negative thoughts, angst

_What have I done?_

Roman sunk out, without a word, too afraid to look any of the others in the eye.

_I wish I could run_

He meets himself in his room, locking the door silently, as his back runs down the door

_Away from this ship going under_

It was easier to bury his head in his arms then allowing reality to hit him.

_Just trying to help_

His latest idea running through his head, he cringes ever so slightly it almost hurts.

_Hurt everyone else_

The faces, their faces flashed through his mind. Months, weeks, hours... it's the same, he didn't know what to do anymore.

_Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders_

He had to come up with something, fast. Anything, even a sliver of something sparking. Thomas looked at him, always so hopeful, so...believing. But it seemed everyone else had ideas, everyone else contributed. Even his own brother could sustain a video.

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_

He had vowed, promised he would learn to love himself, believe in himself. And yet here he sat alone in his room. Pathetic.

_And all that you touch tumbles down_

The callback, god, his decision replayed in his mind. Thomas and he had worked so hard, and yet he just let it seep through his fingers.

_Cause my best intentions, keep making a mess of things_

He just wanted to teach Thomas something, help him. And yet somehow every little thing just hurts. How does the one thing he's supposed to be good at, his only job, the hardest thing hes ever had to do.

_I just want to fix it somehow_

“Roman?” It's soft, the creative side almost misses it. It would be easier to ignore it, pretend he's asleep or busy, but he can feel the tension bubbling. It's not just one voice, the warm bodies wait patiently. 

_But how many times will it take?_

Here they are trying to help, willing to help when it's his own job.

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?_

His eyes darted to the plethora of scrunched and ripped pieces of paper scattered around his room. Full of ideas that should never see the light of day. The formerly colorful room bursting with life, was now dull and empty much like Roman's own mind. Logan had told him the rooms reflected their mood, god was he right.

_Can I start again, with my fate again?_

Logan had suggested clearing his mind, trying over again. But how can he do that? With the remnants of his past failures still burning his skin.

_'Cause I can't go back and endure this_

Roman doesn't even know if he can do this again if he can go through this process anymore. The creativity has oozed out of him, slithered away with the hope of finding a worthy home.

_I just have to stay and face my mistakes_

Taking a deep breath he stands, shaking his shoulders out like an old acting teacher had taught a young Thomas. He turns to his desk, willing away the mess. He cant run, he will stand his ground. The door unlocks freely, the gang trip in, stumbling over one another.

_But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this_

Patton acts first, wrapping the side in a hug, one Roman accepts graciously. Logan gives him a supportive nod.

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_

“What do you need?” Virgil asks an unexpected question. Roman raises a brow at the figure, Virgil shrugs coyly. “You don't have to do it alone” He offers, something is lifted from Roman, he feels lighter as if he could float.

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

Logan leads him to his desk, presenting him with a brand new notebook. Patton squeals racing out of the room returning shortly with a platter of snacks and beverages. Virgil wastes no time grabbing some sweet treats and placing himself on the bed.

_'Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things_

“What now?” Roman asks, Logan takes his own place next to Patton. He racks his brain for the next action.

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

“Don't think, just do” Virgil proposes, Roman looks to the other two, they nod in confirmation.

_But how many times will it take?_

“And we will sit here until we come up with something” Patton assures.

_Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right?_

It's not a me problem, it's a we problem.

_So I throw up my fists, throw a punch in the air_

Thomas is made up of different sides for reasons, separately they work well and can do their job but together? They make up the person, together they are Thomas, together they contribute to one another.

_And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair_

Roman will have these moments, just like Logan and Patton and Virgil will have theirs. But that's the beauty of separating yourself, identifying the problem and utilizing your other skills to fix it, to solve it.

_Yeah, I'll send down a wish and I'll send up a prayer_

Roman will always have the others, they are apart of him just like he is apart of Thomas.

_And finally, someone will see how much I care_

So they sit working for hours, scribbling and laughing until late in the night. Roman knows they see it and can feel it, his passion, his excitement. 

_What can you do when you're good isn't good enough?_

“You aren't good, you're great, you're wonderful” Patton encourages, a smile plastered, quickly transferring onto Roman.

_And all that you touch tumbles down?_

_My best intentions keep making a mess of things_

But that's exactly it, they are his best intentions and the others know that.

_I just wanna fix it somehow_

“You won't fix it, we will” Logan claims, his position on the matter unchangeable.

_But how many times will it take?_

_Oh, how many times will it take to get it right, to get it right?_

It will take as many times as it needs, it will be ok.

“You are enough Ro…” Virgil assures before leaving the fanciful side to his own devices after the quartet calls it a night.

“I'll get it right” He hums delicately, turning delighted back to his notebook, now full of opportunity.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments! I would very much appreciate it!


End file.
